A Mortal's Longing
by SN2797
Summary: A story of an Indian princess who goes through loss, humiliation, love, grief as gracefully as our killing perfection himself.
1. Chapter 1

Lord Sesshomaru was patrolling the lands along with his ward Rin and his servant the toad demon Jaken. He sensed the scents of humans from foreign lands. He was curious, not many humans could travel from foreign lands and smell healthy, they often harbored the stench of sickness. He decided not to face the mortals now. He quickly commanded Jaken to take care of Rin and followed the stench of these foreign humans.

Nothing could have prepared him to face the shock when he saw them. There were fifteen humans who were going towards the in houses while two horses carried a palanquin marching towards the Western territories. They looked very fierce and strong for mere mortals.

What sparked his curiosity was a female who looked right at him from her palanquin. She was a fair young maiden who gasped as she saw him and hid herself inside the palaquin. He felt himself smirking, that was the kind of terror he liked to see in the eyes of humans. He thought of taking care of these pesky humans after he saw to the safety of his human ward Rin. With that Sesshomaru flew back to his companions.

Sadly, Sesshomaru did not realize that the maiden did not shy away from him due to terror.


	2. Chapter 2

All her soldiers were lying dead on the ground with blood oozing out of their gashes. Princess Aadrika was too stunned to do anything. She saw a group of bandits now eyeing her with lust evident in their eyes. Not that Aadrika was not a strong woman for her age, but it was the first time she looked at death. Nothing in her twenty three years of her life had prepared her for this. She was trained to be a diplomat, a negotiator, a singer and a dancer but never was she exposed to bloodthirsty humans who killed her warriors as brutually as they had.

One of the bandits had pulled her by her braid and started dragging her while speaking something in a foreign language. She was not that naive to not to know her fate. But She was a defenseless lady with no means to protect herself against these bandits.

Suddenly all the bandits yelled something, pushed her down and ran as if the devil himself had looked at them. She heard soft footsteps. And she saw a magnificient tall person, the very same person whom she saw from her palanquin. If only time had turned itself back her life would have been far more soothing.

Lord Sesshomaru saw the foreign males lying dead and the maiden being dragged by the bandits. One of the bandits saw him and shouted at the others to leave the girl and run for their lives. He smirked and looked at the shocked maiden.

He was surprised to see her not exhibiting her fear. He just saw a numb human being who couldnt care less even if her own life was taken. He was sure that this maiden was from lands that lied beyond the seas. She had knee long jet black hair in a long braid. She had big dark eyes and golden complexion. She did not look like a starved human. In fact she looked very healthy.

He understood what had just taken place and he realised that this single maiden would be of no threat. He left her and sensed his brother who was not so far. He started patroling his lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was dead tired, she wanted to have a nice long soak at a hot spring. She noticed that everyone were just resting. She noticed that the sun was about to set. She told Inuyasha that she was going for a bath. She pulled Sango along with her as they were searching for a hot spring.

They reached the hot springs. They were surprised to find a lady kneeling by the banks of the river and watching the sunset. She looked different from the rest of the woman from the village. She was clad in a long red cloth that was draped around her. Kagome immediately realised that the woman was wearing an Indian clothing called a "saree", She remembered watching Indian models wearing sarees in one of the advertisements. Kagome and Sango looked at each other unsure of how to approach the woman. Kagome noticed by the stature of the woman, she realised that the woman was grieving. Kagome felt this strong urge to console her. She knelt beside the woman.

Aadrika looked at Kagome with her bloodshot eyes. She heard understood the fact that her name was Kagome by the way Kagome introduced herself. But after that she could not understand a syllable of what kagome was saying. regardless of not understanding the language, She did understand that Kagome was offering her kindness. That was all that she desperately needed after going through her loss. She lost her men, she is stranded in a land where she could not understand the language. She felt the urge to just cry her eyes out. And she did exactly that by crying on kagome's shoulder was kind enough to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was feeling very sad for the lady. She did not know what had happened to her, She tried speaking to her but the lady could not understand her. Kagome gestured at the lady if she wanted to take a bath. The lady nodded. Even if they could not exactly talk to each other for now they could use gestures. After removing her saree in a fluid motion the lady stepped into the hotsprings. Kagome's breath was caught, never had she seen anyone as stunning as Aadrika. Aadrika was not as pale as her or Sango, She was golden, and the setting sun made her look like a dazzling sculpture.

Sango also was shocked to see such an exotic beauty as Aadrika. After twenty minutes Aadrika finished her bath followed by Sango and Kagome. Aadrika quickly wore her blouse and took out a nine yard midnight blue saree from her trunk which the bandits did not take and tied it around her in a swift swish. Sango felt that Aadrika looked like a royalty even without any ornaments.

Aadrika felt that showing her dead soldiers to Kagome and Sango might make them understand what had happened to her. So she grabbed both Sango's and Kagome's arms and went where her soldiers lay dead.

By looking at the blood-spattered bodies on the ground and the overturned palaquin, Kagome and Sango undestood that it was the bandit's work. They did not see any claw marks or feel any traces of demon aura. They decided to help out Aadrika. But they were not sure of how she will react if she sees Inuyasha. So they decided to help her out by themselves.

Sango helped Aadrika to lift her huge trunk and Kagome led them to an empty hut in the middle of several sakura trees. The hut did not seem too damaged. In fact it was in suitable condition for a person to stay. The hut was in a perfect place where no humans would come and disturb Aadrika. Kagome rubbed her mating mark to assure her hanayou of her safety. Kagome saw Aadrika spreading her mattress on the floor and sat down. They could see that Aadrika was exhausted. Then Aadrika very quickly got up and stood infront of them and bowed deeply and had joined both of her palms together infront of her busom. After she stood straight they could see her unshed tears. Sango and Kagome hugged her and let her sleep. Kagome and Sango stepped out of the hut. Kagome was not sure that Aadrika's safety from demons. She quickly cast a barrier that would last for the night, so that she could come back at the early hours of the dawn to check on Aadrika. She did feel tired, Sango supported Kagome as they walked back in search of Inuyasha and Miroku about Aadrika.


	5. Chapter 5

Aadrika woke up very early the next morning. She quickly went to the river to take a bath. By the time she draped her saree around her, the water was dripping from her hair on to her saree. She started walking back to her hut. She saw a girl near her hut. The girl was still a child. She looked very adorable. She was wearing small side pony. The girl heard Aadrika's footsteps and looked at Aadrika wide-eyed after a moment or two she flashed her a bright smile. Aadrika was suddenly taken back by the child's cheerfulness and returned her a small smile of her own.

Rin had come to the hut where she usually would meet her Lord Sesshomaru. Many times the villagers would just freeze on the spot when they see Lord Sesshomaru. She insisted her Lord to come and meet her near the abandoned hut so that no one will be worried. She heard gentle footsteps thinking it was her Lord she turned but She was shocked to see a woman. After a moment she realized that the woman's expression mirrored hers at that she quickly flashed her bright smile at her. Just then Rin heard Inuyasha and Kagome speaking while they approached the woman.

Kagome had told Inuyasha about Aadrika and made him come with her to check on Aadrika. She was surprised to find Rin near the hut smiling at Aadrika. Infact Kagome had a pleasant surprise for Aadrika. She had brought a medallion with her. She approached Aadrika and hung the medallion around her neck. Aadrika heard Kagome saying, "I hope you are able to understand me now, This medallian will help you to understand us and inturn we will also be able to understand you". Aadrika couldnt believer her ears She could understand Kagome. Aadrika was very happy she wanted tell Kagome about everything. But before she could she noticed Inuyasha. Kagome followed Aadrika's gaze and said "This is Inuyasha by the way. He is my husband". Aadrika could not belive it She could not stop herself before blurting out,"You look remarkably similiar to a person who saved me from the bandits". This was the first time they heard Aadrika talking. She had a smooth voice that was neither sweet nor hoarse but it was very captivating.

Inuyasha was shocked to find that this woman did not cringe away by looking at him. She was infact pleasantly surprised to lookat him. Rin who was quiet all this while decided to break the silence by saying," you must have seen Lord Sesshomaru" . Aadrika looked at the little child and introduced herself,"I am Princess Aadrika from Bharatavarsha (the then known Indian subcontinent.) What is your name little one?". Rin beamed at her and replied "I am Rin". Just as Kagome suspected Aadrika was a royalty.

Everyone was startled except for Inuyasha when they heard a deep voice asking "What business does the princess from the land beyond the seas have with us?".

Aadrika turned around to find herself looking straight into sharp amber eyes of Lord Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Aadrika jumped at Sesshomaru's voice. She answered his question anyways. "My warriors and I ventured from our kingdom to lands across the oceans to make alliances. Truth to be spoken I wanted to satisfy my curiosity about the world by traveling. Alas, my men were butchered by the bandits" her voice quivered in the end. It was apparent to everyone that she was trying her best not to break down and sob. Sesshomaru was intrigued before he could ask her another question his annoying half brother cut in "We are not the ruling elite here. You see my half brother Sesshomaru here, He is the Lord of the Western Lands, Aadrika jumped at Sesshomaru's voice. She answered his question anyways. "My warriors and I ventured from our kingdom to lands across the oceans to make alliances. Truth to be spoken I wanted to satisfy my curiosity about the world by traveling. Alas, my men were butchered by the bandits" her voice quivered in the end. It was apparent to everyone that she was trying her best not to break down and sob. Sesshomaru was intrigued before he could ask her another question his annoying half brother cut in deafeningly saying, "We are not the ruling elite here. You see my half brother Sesshomaru here, He is the Lord of the Western Lands, and you have to deal with him for your business".

Now that Aadrika got the name of this majestic being, she felt strangely relieved to know this person; she addressed him, "Lord Sesshomaru if my men were alive I could have offered an Alliance. But unfortunately they are not. Please allow me to learn the customs and ways of your Land. That was the main purpose of my journey- to learn about the people of other lands in turn I propose to be an adviser in your court I do know a thing or two about politics".

"I have no need for your services", said Sesshomaru in his usual monotonous tone. He did not smell any deceit from her. He was now assured that this woman would not cause any major conflicts to him. He turned around and left her. Aadrika was stunned; there was something in this Lord Sesshomaru that charmed her. She never had such a reaction to any male in her entire life.

Rin was now torn between following her Lord and talking with this lady. She ran to her Lord, "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin would like to talk to the Princess for a while. Rin is sorry Lord Sesshomaru but Rin promises that she would definitely meet Lord after she talks to the Princess". At hearing his "Hn", Rin bowed deeply to her Lord, gave apologetic smile and ran towards the hut in the middle of the Sakura trees. That had startled Sesshomaru, Rin never had not wanted to spend her time with him. Sesshomaru had no idea about the other surprises what would hit him in a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I did not update the story for long. The reason for not having updated was that I could not figure out how to decide the course of the story without compromising on Sesshomaru's character. This is the first serious story that i am writing I dont just want to update for the sake of updating something and disappoint you lovely people who read my** **story. I dont want to destroy the very essence of Sesshomaru's character. And 'No Uta' thank you so much for patiently leaving a reply after reading every chapter it is that kind of moral support that keeps me going. Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>It had been two months since the Princess had arrived to the village. This time she learned Japanese well enough to not to depend on the medallion Kagome had given her. She was always amoung the village folk, especially the children.<p>

She sometimes practices Bharatnatyam (very graceful Indian form of dance for those of you who don't know), Bharatnatyam was her only link to her homeland. She was desperately clinging to her past through this dance. Aadrika never had thought about marriage, but spending everyday amoung the families in the village made her feel lonely, she was terribly homesick She was brimming with an urge to love. That is what happens, sometimes the very feeling of being in love is what matters more than being in love with someone. Aadrika realized that being happy or being sad was always a matter of choice. She decided that being happy with these new people was a far better choice than uselessly grieving over the loss of her old life.

Her constant companion was Rin. Rin was a very happy child. Aadrika always loved kids, particularly because they were so joyful and their happiness was contagious. She would also see Rin running off to her Lord Sesshomaru.. Aadrika was told about the existence of demons. Instead of feeling fear at that piece of information, surprisingly it amplified her fascination towards Sesshomaru all the more.

Aadrika one day sat down near the banks of the river and was just looking at the sunset. She turned back to see Rin running towards her yelling, "Aadrika-san Lord Sesshomaru has come here." Aadrika waved at her yelling, "Have a good time Rin", understanding that the presence of her lord was something precious to Rin. Rin Aadrika knew it for a fact that she was drawn to the Lord of the Western lands, There was something about his stoic nature and his mercurial grace that attracted her. She definitely held immense respect towards him. She felt very sleepy, without caring about the fact that she was quite close to the river, She felt her eyelids growing heavy by the passing of every single moment. It eerily felt like a sleeping spell has been cast over her, because she did not remember feeling sleepy. She just could not help but succumb to it. She just laid down on the ground without realizing that it was a slope. Her body rolled into the river at this point she was completely unconscious.

Two minutes later Aadrika was lying on the ground coughing out so much of water and for the love of god she could not understand her current predicament. She felt like she was coughing her lungs out. She suddenly she felt a hand below her back pushing up and she sat up thanks to the person supporting her. The first thing she saw was the worried expression of Rin. She then turned to her left and was met with a piercing gaze of a very much drenched Western Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

At that moment She was utterly exhausted at the effort that took to regain her consciousness. Darkness crept into her vision from the corners and she couldn't see anything no matter how much she widened her eyes. Mustering all her strength she raised her hand and breathed the word "**Help!**" and fainted yet again.

(_Three days later)_

Aadrika woke up with a start, She was in a well furnished space. She saw foreign objects that looked like clear worms going into her skin. For the love of god, she couldn't figure out where she was. Then everything came back to her, the memories of her voyage, her men dying and meeting the Golden eyed demon and drowning. It felt like lifetimes of memory was unforgivably forced into her already muddled brain. She tried speaking but all that came out was a painful croak.


End file.
